Définition de l'amour
by clochette626100
Summary: Réflexion d'Hermione sur l'amour...


**La vie est parfois drôle, bizarre même, mais peu de gens le savent... Vous êtes-vous déjà arrêté un instant dans votre vie pour réfléchir? Réfléchir sur la vie, réfléchir sur l'amour? Moi oui, et je dois dire que la vérité m'a sautée aux yeux. Pendant un long moment, j'ai arrêté de courir, de crier, d'étudier et j'ai réfléchi.**

"Oh Mione si tu savais comme je suis heureuse! Seamus m'a enfin demander de sortir avec lui! Je suis trop heureuse"  
Je regarde Lavande sauter partout dans la chambre à crier son bonheur... elle est avec Seamus, Ginny avec Harry...

**Cela a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera sûrement jamais. Dans tous les contes, tous les films, à chaque coin de rue, au cinéma, chez soi... L'amour est toujours là. Pas nécessairement pour le héros, pas nécessairement long et beau, mais toujours présent. Ce sentiment si fort, impossible à décrire... Les plus vaillant l'ont cherché, sans jamais le trouver. Il n'appartient à personne, glisse tel un serpent. Il ne peut durer qu'un instant, comme pour l'éternité. Il peut construire et détruire, lier et séparer, rire et pleurer, aimer et souffrir. Tellement de choses qu'on finit par accepter. Se sacrifier pour ce bonheur immense et unique. Vous êtes transportés, oubliés, profitant de ce qu'il daigne vous offrir. On pourrait le croire égoïste, mais on oublie bien vite quand il nous récompense. Comme une drogue qu'il faut partager, distribuer à tout le monde, à tour de rôle.**

"Oh les filles c'est horrible! Harry m'a laissé tomber... pour cette Aileen Clarks de Serpentard en plus!"  
Avec Parvati on essaye de consoler Ginny, plaquée par celui qu'elle aimait après six mois passé ensemble. Lavande est avec Seamus.

**Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment intense qui remplit chaque parcelle de son corps sans rien oublier, nous avons peur. Peur que cela s'arrête, peur d'oublier, peur de trop s'accrocher. Car bien souvent, il y a une chute. Chacun le sait, et s'attend à retomber. Et plus on est haut, plus il est dur de se relever. Le coeur brisé, déchiré, détruit. Alors certains se protègent, évitent l'amour, essaye de l'ignorer, prie pour qu'il parte... Mais il reste là, attendant que vous daignez le goûter juste une fois, pour toujours. Et nous craquons, impuissant face à lui. Quelques minutes, quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années... Tous se laissent aller... Se noie à tous jamais...**

Je me promène dans le parc, je réfléchis à la vie, à l'amour... Et je suis interrompu par quelqu'un qui m'appelle.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger? T'es toute seule?"  
"Fiches-moi la paix Malefoy"  
Et je continue mon chemin sans plus me soucier de lui.

**Quelques fois, notre amour est à sens unique. La personne que vous chérissez tel unn joyaux ne vous aime pas comme vous l'aimez. Ami, meilleur ami, ennemi? Qu'importe, car au final, c'est la même chose: vous êtes seul. D'autres fois, la personne que vous aimez ne le remarque pas, et ça vous blesse plus que n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tant de mystères, comment réagir? Personne ne le sait, chacun faisant à sa façon. Le cacher ou l'avouer, le dire ou se taire? D'autre fois encore, on peut se jouer de vous, de vos sentiments. Profiter que l'amour rende aveugle sans penser aux conséquences. Puis il y a le véritable amour, celui qui est gravé au fer rouge sur notre peau, qu'on ne peut oublier... Alors après ça, comment faire pour savoir?**

J'avance encore de quelques pas puis je m'arrête... Lentement je me retourne et je le vois... il n'a toujours pas bougé et me regarde... Je me dirige lentement vers lui... Alors que seul quelques centimètre nous sépare, je le regarde dans les yeux...  
"Si tu me fais souffrir, je te jure que tu le regretteras!"  
" C'est bien la dernière chose que je veuille faire! Je t'aime Mione"  
"Je t'aime aussi Dray!"

**Puis la réponse à ces questions vous semble claire, précise. Il faut savoir oser, vivre. Et qu'importe si ça fait mal, et qu'importe si ça ne dure pas, parce qu'il est là. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement en profiter?**  
**Oui, aimer... Pourquoi pas?**


End file.
